


intermission

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's watching a movie, and Rose is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intermission

**Author's Note:**

> For Valentine's prompts I was taking on my blog, this one was for Rose/Clara and fingering.

"This movie is really boring," Rose muttered with a sigh.

"Really?" Clara replied, not looking away from the TV. "I think it's good."

Rose sighed again and let her head fall against Clara's shoulder. The bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the TV, and they were dressed in their pajamas, having had a lazy day at home. Rose had picked the last movie they watched, so it was only fair that Clara got to pick this one, but it was so _boring_. Rose didn't mind romances, but she leaned more towards romantic comedies, while Clara seemed to enjoy romantic dramas.

"Are they ever going to shag?" Rose mumbled.

Clara elbowed her. "It's not all about sex."

"Okay, but I can only take so much of them making eyes at each other without even kissing. I mean, honestly."

Clara snorted. "How long did you and I make eyes at each other before we finally kissed?"

"S'different. And besides, we kiss plenty now."

"That we do," Clara replied with a smile as Rose pushed up to kiss her.

"And we shag too," Rose murmured when the kiss broke, her lips curving impishly.

"That we definitely do," Clara said, her smile widening as Rose kissed her again.

The kiss deepened, Rose bracing her hand on the other side of Clara as their bodies pressed together, and Clara made an entirely unconvincing noise of protest.

"The movie," she breathed between kisses.

"Pause it," Rose replied before pressing her lips to Clara's once more, sucking gently on her girlfriend's bottom lip.

"Dunno where the remote is," Clara said, her hand patting the bed beside her.

"So rewind it," Rose said, grinning as she went in for another kiss.

Clara lifted her hand to Rose's hair, the movie ignored as she buried her fingers in the soft golden strands, and sighed when Rose's lips moved to her neck. Meanwhile, Rose's hand was making its way down Clara's body, and Clara bit her lip as Rose's fingers disappeared under the waistband of pajama bottoms.

Clara shivered at the first brush against her clit, spreading her legs as Rose's hand moved down, and her head tipped back as Rose pushed two fingers inside of her. At the same time, Rose's lips moved down Clara's chest, and Clara brought her hand up to tug the top of her tank top down, moaning when Rose's lips latched instantly around her nipple.

Rose's fingers were still moving, sliding slowly in and out, and Clara let her fingers tangle in Rose's hair again. Part of her wanted to try to get Rose off too, but Rose seemed intent on making Clara come, and Clara wasn't sure she would be able to properly focus on pleasuring Rose.

Between Rose's fingers down below, pushing in and out and occasionally sliding up to rub her clit, and Rose's tongue and teeth on her breasts and nipples, Clara's mind was a flurry of sensation, everything else forgotten in favor of the way Rose was making her feel. She was desperate to come, she _needed_ to come, and finally, as Rose's teeth scraped over her nipple, her fingers rubbing against her clit, Clara's orgasm hit, intense waves of pleasure rolling through her body.

Her cries filled the room as her back arched, and still Rose's fingers moved, drawing out her orgasm and pushing her into another just as her body calmed from the first one.

"Oh, god," Clara breathed as she came down from the second one, closing her eyes as she lifted her hand to her forehead.

"Much better than the movie," Rose murmured as she pulled her hand from Clara's pajama bottoms, unable to resist taking a taste as she settled beside Clara once more.

"At least a very good intermission," Clara replied, adjusting her tank top. She found the remote among the sheets, and rewound the movie to where it was before Rose distracted her. "If they don't shag by the end of the movie, I'll return the favor."

"Even if they do shag, you're gonna return the favor," Rose countered, arching an eyebrow.

"If they do shag, you might get more than just my fingers," Clara said, arching an eyebrow right back.

Rose sat up and pointed sternly at the TV. "Oi! You two better start shaggin' soon!"

They both giggled as Clara pulled Rose back down beside her, and they snuggled up together to watch the rest of the movie.


End file.
